Bella's Imprints
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: EDITED: Originally one chapter 7 for friend but i adopted the full story and have re-written it. First chapter is up and I will continue to re-write and add to the story. Please review. Original story was "Life in a wolf Pack" but i've adopted it and here is my edited version.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**First of all I should tell you something about this story. I recently adopted this story from a friend of mine whose profile name is **_**Sweetest of Sins. **_**She created the exciting and mind-tumbling plot here, something I don't think I would have done but it drew me in anyway. She wrote six chapters of this story on her profile and I wrote her chapter seven for her, a sex scene which she was struggling with. She then used it on her story. I enjoyed that one chapter I put it up on my own profile, but only that chapter. Though my friend decided to let someone adopt this story, and I've adopted it. I really can't wait to write the chapters of her story out in my version and see what you think of them. It will be a fairly similar plot, maybe with longer chapters and stretched out information to get used to the plotline, but it will be relatively the same story. If you didn't know before, the characters in this story have a bit of a different background, the only main one you need to know is Bella Swan is now Bella Call, Embry's twin sister and that later in the story Bella will become a wolf. If you are new to this story altogether I hope you enjoy, if you have come from the original authors story then I really,**_** really**_** , hope my version of the story you enjoy will be good enough for you, it means a lot if you review to let me know how you feel. Thanks everyone thanks Mali, and here is the first chapter. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The sun had set on yet another boring, dull day on the reservation and I was on my way out the house. It was dark out now and the moon hung in the sky like a luminous pearl and the thousands of dotted stars only added to the beauty. I loved being out a night, I was like a vampire. Wait. No. No vampire jokes. Vampires equal bad; it's what I had been hearing nonstop since last year. I hurried down the cracked garden path, hopped over the wall and jogged down the road. It was cold out, like crazy cold. I just got out the shower as well and my hair was still partially wet and all I had on were three-quarter jeans, a white vest top, a green zip-up over that and trainers. It was at times like this I wish I had the heat the others had.

I reached the place where my truck was parked. An old, rusty, red Chevy pick-up truck. It was given to me as a sixteenth birthday present by my Uncle Billy. Not really my Uncle but I consider him one. He's in a wheelchair so he's got no need for it; apparently he'd been waiting all my life to give me it which was awesome. I slid in, put the key in the ignition and drove down the road. I drove as fast but carefully as I could. I had told the guys I wasn't coming tonight but the idea of being stuck inside with mum just made me feel sick. Not that I didn't love mum, course I loved mum, but she really did get annoying at night, especially when she drinks. Then she rants on about our "good for nothing" father. Whoever he is. Em and I didn't know our dad.

Not long later I pulled up a little away from La Push beach and hurried down the slope towards them. It wasn't hard to tell where my friends were. The roaring bonfire was so tall the flames could have licked the clouds and their hoots and calls of joy could have been heard from down the road, but I knew no one would bother us tonight. I ran forward with a smile on my face, ready for a good night for the first time in a long time. I ran around a boulder to see them.

Sat around the roaring pyre was the pack.

First there was my twin brother Embry Call, who didn't look a thing like me. Identical twins who were far from identical. Well, in my opinion. He had a darker, copper skin tone and bigger eyes. Brown like mine but a shade no other ever seemed to come close to. His hair was shorter than it had been a couple years back when it was longer than mine, now it hung around his ears with his side fringe. He wore his shorts and was the only one out of the five guys that had a shirt on; a blue thin shirt but with dark red sleeves rolled up at the elbow. Even I had to admit that it was always warm around the pack.

Beside Embry was my oldest, dearest and most important friend. Jacob Black. Jake. It may sound like a douche thing to say but Jake was more like a brother to me than Embry. We had been best friends as long as I could remember; we grew up together in Forks, on the Reservation. We sat together in school, played in the sea on the weekend, did homework together and explored the world around us. Once upon a time, when I was around fifteen I thought there could be something between us, and he did too. He was handsome, like really handsome, and one of the most perfect guys in school. We dated; we kissed and made out, like...a lot. But it didn't work out; it was too weird, like kissing your brother, so we returned to the best friend status without even the slightest bit of awkwardness. He is a good looking guy, as I see him sat around the campfire with his short black hair, deep dark eyes, child-like grin and rippling muscles, I still see the goofy older brother.

Sat on the floor next to him was the only one of the pack to look miserable. Leah. Leah Clearwater turned only about a year ago. She's the first ever recorded female shape-shifter which is pretty damn cool but I know for a fact being stuck with a bunch of stupidly hot guys rummaging through your thoughts is not something she likes, not at all. Leah rarely smiles, but when she does she is beautiful. Her rich locks used to flow half-way down her back but she's recently cut them shoulder length and now has them hanging down by her face like curtains on either side, I know she's leaning her head down purposely, and for two good reasons.

The first is to block out her younger brother, and the youngest ever member of the pack, Seth Clearwater. He turned a few days after his sister did, and he is the baby of the group. A baby but a cute one. Only fifteen years old. He has the less prominent muscles and less badass look to him, but at the same time he's so very manly. He's strong willed and has a heart full of gold. His short, windswept hair was the same rich darkness as his sisters and where Leah rarely smiled, Seth didn't stop ever flashing a grin of those pearly whites. As for the other reason Leah blocked out the view of the others, was for the one and one Alpha, Sam Uley. The biggest, the strongest and by far one of the most handsome guys in town. He was oldest too, around twenty or something like that. He was just putting on a shirt away from the group, a faded grey coloured shirt that twisted around the muscles on his arms and his broad shoulders. He was the first to notice me and he flashed me a smile. A half smile where one of the corners of the mouths twitched up, an instant reaction. I found my cheeks flaming with colour. Leah and Sam had dated last year and they really were a cute couple. he made her smile when no one else could. But things changed and the two of them split, Sam ended it quite obviously. Though Sam never found a girl, we thought he'd end up with Emily, a girl around town, but that idea was dismissed when she dated someone else. Sam's single, surprisingly seen as though Sam's hot...like really hot. But his smile faded when another member of the pack. Paul, shot to his feet and tried to playfully tackle our Alpha. Paul, over the years Paul has been called a lot of things but of a rare few, a _rare_ few, of those things have been compliments. Paul is pretty much a dick. He's tall and good looking, again coming up close to Sam, but his personality sucks. He's got the looks, the rippling abs, the tight muscles, the pack tattoo, the signature black hair and the eyes that make women grow weak at the knees. But despite all these perfections, his only imperfection, his attitude, makes it hard to remember the good in him. Sam pinned Paul almost with boredom and walked away.

Sat to the side as if they didn't really care for the fighting, but only the bear and the view, were Quill and Jared. These two boys had only been a part of the pack a short while so I didn't know them from childhood like I did with the others but they seemed like good guys and fit the part well. Quill had the muscles but his hair was brown and curly, his cheeks puffed when he smiled and he was the shyest of them all. Quill was shy, but nothing like Jared who was always nervous when he talked to me because he had an obvious crush on me. His short black hair was spiked and he was trying his best to flirt with a bored Leah, showing off his new muscles and trying to impress her by skipping stones. Leah was not amused.

My laugh at his attempt of flirting caught the attention of the pack and then a chorus of calls echoed down the beach. "Bella!" they called, laughing and joking, "You finally made it!" Seth called,

"Not a mummy's girl after all huh?" Paul joked and I stuck a finger up at him which only made the group laugh more. Even I couldn't help but laugh with them, but I still felt so different from them all. That was obvious to no one but me. There's a reason we're different, the pack and I, and that was the Gene. They had it and I didn't. For the next two hours were all sat around the fire, talking and catching up, having a good night out which was something I was in dire need off, but even then I knew I was so different from them all. They were werewolves, shape-shifters, who phased into horse sized wolves and who hunted the blood-suckers who killed anywhere near our little town. I had been raised to know the stories of Taha Aki and the Great Spirit chiefs, I had been told about the magic in our blood, and what we could do but like others of the tribe, I didn't believe the stories.

Not until Embry turned a couple years ago. I witnessed him phase for the first time and was told by the Elders Council the truth of what a few of us could really do, and I was sworn to secrecy. I never told for a few reasons, one I didn't really need to. Yes it was amazing but it's who they are and who they'll always be and it's a good thing. Protectors of the tribe. Another reason was that...I thought I'd be joining them. After Leah turned, the council thought me, little Bella, would be next to phase and join the wolf pack. I waited years to phase, to join them and protect our land, yet that time never came. Each day passed and I was still little weak Bella and it killed me a little each time I thought about it. I thought maybe it was because I didn't have a reason to Phase yet. The magic in our blood is activated when vampires are near and the majority of the pack phased because of _them._

The Cullen's.

They came to town not long ago either. Year or two back. A family of vampires they called themselves. When they came to town, my brother was one of the ones to Phase. At the time though I didn't know about vampires or werewolves and I met the youngest Cullen. Edward. Edward Cullen had, once upon a time, been a close friend to me. I had been expelled from the school on the reservation for fighting and for a month had to attend Forks High school. I met Edward and we became friends. He didn't have any other than me and something drew us together, we were very close friends until I returned home, watched Em phase, learnt about the werewolves and was told that even though there was a treaty with the Cullen's, it was shamed upon to be friends with them. Edward was a good friend and I do miss him sometimes, but this is who I am now. I have a duty...to sit in the sidelines. Maybe I didn't phase into a wolf yet was because there hadn't been a vampire there to trigger it, like the Cullen's did for the others.

I sat with the pack, I laughed and joked and drank and fell into the ocean, and I danced with the boys, laughed with Leah and had a pretty amazing night. But eventually it did have to end. I said goodbye to my friends and then turned to Jacob who pulled me into a tight and warm hug. The pack was always so warm!

"Glad you came, Bells." he told me and I nodded, hugging him again. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm cool," I lied, "since when do you care?" I joked and playfully punched him on the shoulder and he gave me a look saying 'I always care.' but he knew I was joking. I wasn't okay. I was more miserable than Leah at the moment. Why can't I be like her? Like them? Why can't I have a place to belong? Why am I here if there's nothing for me to do?

I soon drove Embry home and not long after putting mum to bed, went to bed myself.

* * *

I woke in the night to the sound of footsteps, hurrying footsteps. I shot to my feet and without thinking grabbed a baseball bat from beneath the bed. Knowing the dangers of the world made you jumpy when the unknown came close. I realized it came from my brother's room and dropped the bat and slumped back onto the mattress.

I didn't even want to think of what he was doing.

But that thought was dismissed when I heard him talking, he was on the phone? Who do at this time? I put my ear against the wall and listened intensely.

"—know Sam but who? We would have sensed it, Quill and Jared would have altered us if anyone passed the borders...how is that possible...you can't be serious? They wouldn't...Okay, yeah, I'm on my way." Embry hung up and then I heard his window open. I shot to my own and watched him lunge from his window and in mid hair he phased into a swift grey wolf with black patches and a dark nose. He hit the ground and was off running into the woods behind our house.

I don't know why, but something in me forced me to slip on my worn leather boots, open the window, climb down the tree next to it and follow him into the unknown.

* * *

_**FanWriter's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! First chapter of Bella's Imprints, the re-written adopted version of "Life in a wolf pack," By my friend sweetest of sins is complete. I understand this chapter is very different to her first chapter, but I've tried to stretch the events out. In the first chapter of the original story Bella phases and is imprinted on within the first paragraph yet I feel I need to include more of a background. I wanted more information on Bella Call and her history, life with the pack members and her childhood with them, history with each of them and how she feels about being the only member with the gene who's not a shape-shifter. I wanted to include information on the history of others who may be mentioned in this story, such as the Cullen's and more. I know in this chapter Bella does not phase or is imprinted on, but the last part of this chapter, her following her brother into the woods, may lead up to these events. Each chapter will be fairly similar as Sweetest of Sins chapters up until I start off from there, but they will be longer and will be stretched out. I hope I don't disappoint anyone and please, please, please, leave reviews or messages letting me know how you feel about the new story. **_

_**(P.S. You may have noticed the chapter that was originally up here, which would have been chapter seven on the original story, has been removed until I get to that chapter again, but it will return. Thank you.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I tried my best to keep up with Embry but he was a werewolf for god's sake. What insane part of me thought it would be a good idea to run into the woods at like 2:00 AM in the morning, trying to keep up with a werewolf who could, if he wanted, run at speeds of one hundred miles per hour? I eventually got lost, which I knew I would, but I soon recognized a fallen tree with a branch that resembled the number eight. I knew this tree was close to where the pack sometimes met in the woods for certain meetings when other spots were occupied. Maybe they were at that spot? If I hurry I could probably catch up and listen in on the meeting.

As I moved through the trees that snagged at my hair and the bushes that dirtied my clothes, I wondered why I was here in the first place. The pack had gone for meetings before in the middle of the night and I usually just went back to bed when Embry snuck out, but something was different tonight, a tug inside me told me to follow him, to find out what had Sam so worried. I felt as if my duty was to find out. It wasn't my duty of course, it wasn't my business. I'm a human. Not shape shifter. I should be in bed. But why can't I turn myself around.

_God, Bella, sort yourself out! _

It didn't take long for me to find the meeting place and I knew that the wolves had hearing better than a humans, so I practically tip-toed the closer I got. I heard the voices as I got closer and I dropped to my knees, crawling through a hedge until I could see the pack. They were in a dent in the each, a small clearing. Some of them were still wearing pyjamas, some had thrown on boxers not caring that they were half naked; Leah was the only one who wore something on her upper half. I listened closely as Sam spoke in his deep voice.

"Please, don't all talk at once...Jared, hey Paul—" but it was no use. The pack were snapping comments at each other, some of them looked frightened, others angry. Jacob was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. I guessed the douche had fallen asleep or something but he then let out an exaggerated sigh. He was annoyed too. What the hell was happening here? "Hey! Shut up!" Sam then yelled and the others finally stopped bickering.

"We should be out there!" Paul growled in a voice that was unlike his own, hit teeth were clenched along with his fist and he strode angrily across the plain towards Sam. Sam didn't flinch as Paul stood less than an inch away, his eyes practically glowing amber with the fires of his anger. Paul looked to be trembling but it was hot out, oh yes. I had forgotten the wolves tremble before phasing. "We should be hunting it, tearing it to pieces!"

"Stand down!" Sam barked in a voice I really didn't like hearing. Paul hesitated, he looked as if he would break his teeth if he bit down any harder but then he turned away; looked pained as he did. I wanted to hold his hand and guide him away, calm him down but at the Sam time scold him for taking such a tone with someone as strong and brave as Sam. Whatever the situation, there is no need for violence like that. It was warm out, so warm. I shook off my jacket, being careful not to disturb the leaves in the bush or break any twigs. The first sound they hear they'll yell, we'll argue and they'll leave and I won't know what's got them all worked up at this time, and I _need_ to know what it is.

"Fighting between us is not what we need, Paul," Sam said before walking to the centre of the clearing and turning slowly on the spot, addressing all the members of the pack, "I understand some of you want to be out there, hunting it down as Paul suggested."

"We should be," Leah muttered loud enough. Jake shot her a glance that said _shut up. _And she just continued to glare at the ground as if it were to blame. Sam rolled his eyes before continuing.

"But we don't know exactly what the situation is. We know one of them is in town, gone through the reservation, but we don't know how it got it. Seth and Quill would have called, howled, and alerted us in some way if a Vampire slipped through the border." A vampire? There's a vampire in Forks? That's it. A strange Vampire who must not be with the Cullen's is in Forks and got in without being detected by the guards defending this land.

"Exactly, for all we know this leach is killing people as we speak. We need to find it," Paul yelled, Sam turned and a growl broke through his mouth.

"You don't understand do you, idiot! This vampire didn't come through the border; this vampire...was here to begin with."

The pack broke out in murmurs and arguments once again. I tried to move, I was sweating like crazy now, my hair was drenched in it and my vision was blurring at the edges. I must be overheating or something? Okay, let me try to think straight. There is a new vampire in town, but for some reason the wolves at the borders, the members of the pack who patrol at night to watch for this sort of thing, didn't detect any intruders, which means that the vampire originated from town itself. This means...um...this means...

I couldn't keep still, my legs decided to twist around each other, the floor flipped and swapped places with the sky, all I saw was leaves then stars and then leaves again as I tumbled through the bushes out into the open. I didn't have time to worry that the pack had caught me, I was loosing consciousness. Something else was happening, something bad. My body shook as if someone was pushing my limbs around.

"Bella!" My brother's voice called as he rushed to me, but then he was on the ground holding my head on his lap, I still couldn't stop my body from trembling, my blood turned to acid. Tears, or what I suspected to be tears, ran down my cheeks, mixing with the sweat that covered every inch of my skin, my fingers grasped out, clenching anything to keep my out of control limbs still. I found the earth, I could feel my nails digging through the soil, feel the cold air on my burning skin, feel my heels digging into the earth as I rolled. The pack shouted my name over and over, sometimes it was so quiet I heard them as whispers but then their voices attacked my ear drums.

"Em!" The voice was my own.

"I'm here, Bella!" Embry called from my right but someone held my left hand,

"Bella!" It was the voice of a panicked Jacob.

"Bella, you need to breathe, okay, in and out, c'mon, Bella!" Sam's calm voice whispered to me as his hand, which was like an open flame, caressed my jaw. I couldn't do it! Couldn't stay still, couldn't stop the screams! I tried to scream for help but it came out as a gurgle of sounds.

"The fuck is happening to her!" Embry yelled to his Alpha in a tone I'd never heard him use before,

"Bubba..." the sound escaped my lips in a cry. Bubba? Why did I call him Bubba? It was a nickname he was given years ago when we were children but I hadn't called him it in so long, I realized it escaped my lips because it was what I called him when I was in trouble. Anytime we were in a public place and I called him Bubba, it would let him know I was addressing him in a way that meant there was something wrong with me and I needed him, I didn't intend to use it but it must have clicked. I needed him now! But he was gone. One second their faces broke through the darkness...only to vanish into nothingness. The last thing I heard was Sam's calm voice.

"It's happened...this new vampire...has trigged the gene. Bella's going to be one of us."

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey guys. I really wanted to finish and upload this chapter a few days ago, but some of you may not know but I've had surgery this week and been recovering quite harshly, but I've finished chapter two and hope you enjoy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

With a quick intake of air, I bolted upright screaming with shock rather than pain, clawing at the darkness with instinctual worry. I was in a dark room but it took less than a second for my eyes to adjust and all the furniture, I could without trying see the bed I was on, notice the fine patenting in the duvet, I could see the bright red of a candle on the dresser, despite the pitch black darkness I could see the red! Impossible it would seem but it was like the red blended in with the darkness. A scent hit me in the face and I screamed and shuffled backwards in the bed, before tasting the smell, cherry. The same candle. A whoosh echoed in my ears and I yelled out and threw myself off the bed, hitting the wooden floor with my hands up...the curtains were open and the air was breezing in. How could the breeze startle me, how could I hear it actually? Like it was right beside my ears.

I was burning. My skin was on fire, like I was constantly sunbathing and it got to the point where I stung! It hurt to move, to touch anything, it hurt to breathe. I felt like I could breathe longer, like I could take in more air. Like I hadn't breathed in a long time and was finally letting myself feel the relief it brought. My hair was plastered to my face with sweat and I had dried tears in the corner of my eyes. I rubbed the sand away and slowly brought myself to my feet. I could see something, in the bulb above me, a tiny swirl of something. It was energy. I could see the energy waiting in the tiny strip of metal, ready to light the room.

"Hello?" I asked, the word burnt my throat, like my vocal cords were shocked they were being used. Strange. To hear my voice again. I waited and it didn't take long. The sound of footsteps, two pairs by the sound of it, grew closer. The door opened and the lit turned on. The light lit the room up, giving everything the extra glow it didn't really need. I felt as if I could see the energy in the bulb. The person stepped into the light and I saw him, Embry. My brother looked exactly like I expected him too but there was something different about him too, a glow that I knew I had never seen before but was always there. His bronze skin shining, glowing. I was hit with a smell; it was the smell of my brother, a familiar smell but mixed with something else. Like sawdust and the grass and the dirt and happiness and all sorts of stuff pushed up my nose at once. The smell of a werewolf. Wild yet beautiful.

"Bella," he said, even his voice. Something about his voice pulled me to be with him, to hold my brother. So I let my body take over. I ran forward and practically strangled Embry with my embrace. He was warm like me; it stung to touch him, like an electric shock but it felt good then. To have his arms clutch me, to have him sigh out with relief that I was okay. I was the one to pull back, to go on.

"What...happened, Embry? What happened to me?" I asked. We both knew perfectly well that something had happened to me, I was not the same Bella I had been before. He looked puzzled like he didn't know quite how to respond. Luckily he didn't have to because the second pair of footsteps turned out to be Jacob. He came to an abrupt halt before he could crash into us and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Bella." he gasped, pulling me into his arms. I clung to him tightly, enjoying the comfort my best friend gave me. It was nice to see him, be in his arms. I felt like I was out for weeks, months!

"Will one of you tell me what the hell happened, how did I get here?" They looked at each other, finally Jacob spoke.

"What do you remember?" he asked and then I had to think. I remembered, um. What did I remember?

"I remember the night of the bonfire, following Em into the woods, I remember finding the meeting and feeling hot and then...nothing." I said. I know there was something I was forgetting, something important but I didn't know what. Jacob took a step and led me back to the bed where we sat together. Even now I could sense things I hadn't before. All at once my mind took in the breeze, the smell of the room, the heat radiating off Jacob, Embry and even myself. How could I be this hot?

"You don't remember what Sam told you, right before you passed out?" he asked me. I let my memories rush back to me, but still I found a brick wall. I shook my head.

"I don't even remember passing out. One minute I was listening in on your all and then I woke up here,' I told him. Jake sighed, like he wished he didn't have to tell me it. He took my hand and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"Another vampire came to town—well we believe was already in town. Either slipped by without us noticing or was turned here. Anyway, this vampire came close to the reservation and, well, this vampire's trigger your gene, Bella we thought that you couldn't be one of us. We...we were wrong. Bella, you're one of us. A part of the pack. You're a werewolf."

* * *

It had been an hour since I was given the news and I still thought that I was dreaming. I had dreamt so many times about being told I was one of them, of becoming a werewolf, a shape-shifter, yet I always woke up. I couldn't wake up now, no matter how hard I tried. I sat in the Uley Kitchen with most of the pack sat around me, each of them silent. Silencing the wolves was something no one could do; this was big. Sam and Paul were out; they had been trying to locate this mystery vampire. I had first freaked out, denial, then shock at the truth. After coming to terms with it, I decided to shower and change. I had apparently been asleep almost two complete days. They told me not because of the transformation but because of how tired my body was after the change. They told me that I phased, like into a real big wolf just like them but that was completely blocked from my memory. I had no memory of being a wolf. They told me I passed out instantly when I changed so I probably wouldn't. I wondered what I looked like as a wolf, they hadn't told me. I showered and then examined myself naked in the mirror. I didn't look different. I looked just like I did before. But there were slight differences. What little muscles I had on my arms just seemed to curve more, they were more defined. I felt physically stronger, more powerful. I forced my hand into a fist, looking at my clenched knuckles, just wondering exactly how strong I was now. I brushed my tangle of dark wet hair to the side and looked into my eyes, my same dull brown eyes. I had expected myself to look different but no, here I was. Still boring Bella. On the outside at least.

I changed into denim shorts and a baggy grey shirt. I walked down the stairs and met them all in the kitchen. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sam and Paul. The two stopped suddenly and stared at me with wild eyes. I blushed and looked down. I know, I wasn't the same Bella. I was pack Bella. From now on I'd be spending most of my time with them and everyone else. I'm one of them now. I looked up and first took in Sam. He looked in awe? He stared at me with his mouth hanging open a tad but he was smiling. Paul was looking the same but his smile was a tad cheekier, curved at one side and his eyes narrowed in on me.

"Hi," I mumbled. Sam was walking then, he took my hand in his and the move was so unexpected it made me jump but then all I felt was comfort. His big hands cupped one of mine like a protective cage. Paul walked over then and intruded on the moment, he took my other hand but pulled instead of stroked and then I was in his arms. He lifted me up with sheer force of the hug. We burnt together but I didn't feel pain. I felt like I could hug and crush him back. But then he dropped me, moved a strand of hair out my eyes and behind my ear.

"Welcome, sis," he smiled before hurrying into the fridge. Sam sighed and took my hand again, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it once.

"Yes, welcome, Bella, to the pack." I smiled and replied with a thank you so quiet I doubt he heard. There was something strange happening, the way both Sam and Paul looked at me, in a way that they'd not looked at me ever before. I guessed it was because I was their sister now, another addition to the pack, the family. But there was something there. Sam turned then away from me completely, as if he couldn't bear to look no longer and spoke to the pack as a whole.

"I informed the Council, they want to see Bella. Now."

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey, sorry late update. Was working on other stories. I hope you like Chapter 3, going a tad slower than the original but I hope you're enjoying it.**

**~FanWriter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

The Council of Elders were to meet us on the hill behind Jacob's house. Far enough it was private but from this point, it wasn't far to the treaty lines and they wanted to be close when having meetings. I don't know why. I knew this spot was where most meetings were held but they were usually at night and around a roaring bonfire, sat on fallen logs discussing things I wasn't too sure on. I had guessed that for the majority of the time their topics were about the Cullen's. They were the only real threat for the pack for miles and miles but even then, the Cullen's weren't a threat. After the time I spent with Edward, it was impossible to imagine him hurting anyone. The council had gone into panic when those nomads lead by James had showed up in town. We didn't know until Carlisle approached us but apparently James, his mate Victoria and their friend Laurent had taken a liking to a human friend of Edwards who knew of their secret. I didn't know the human girl but I did know that because of her scent, the three vampires had gone into a kind of mass hunt. That was the only time the Council had an emergency meeting, but this was the second and it was because of me.

The Council didn't seem that scary to me, I had grown up with Billy, Harry and Old Quill but right now I wasn't just Bella anymore, I was Bella Call, pack sister. I was a wolf now. These three were my Elders, commanders, instructors and I had to treat them with respect.

"I don't want to do this," I muttered to Jacob as we pulled up in the car next to his house. (I hadn't learnt how to phase on my own yet so while the others ran here and changed behind the shed, Jake drove the two of us) I knew that from now on I had to act more like an adult, more responsible. The word tasted disgusting. While we walked up the hill I could see the Council stood waiting. I had expected them all to be more formal actually. Sue was there with her husband Harry and she smiled and walked over to me. Sue was more like a mother to me than that drunk at home.

"Bella," Sue greeted me, she wrapped me in her arms. "I'm still so stunned at all of this. Even more so than when Leah phased. We all believed the gene had skipped you." I nodded.

"So did I," I confessed. We all turned to the Council and I looked into Billy's eyes. He looked strong, even in the wheelchair. I knew he, like Harry and old Quill, had a lot of wisdom and knowledge on our history and the secret of phasing. Some part of me wondered if any of them had ever phased, I guessed they had the gene but because the Cullen's were the only vampires in this area and had been for a long, long time, they had no reason to ever phase. Probably too late now. It was our turn.

"Hello, Bella," Billy said, "I imagine you are just as confused as we are at the moment,"

"Probably more so," I told him.

"We all are still a little confused by this but the point is Bella, that you have the gene. It was dormant but became activate. You _are _one of us and nothing can change that now. Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded. I did understand. I had dreamt about phasing and joining the back since I could remember but now it was coming true, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like I had started a test or an examination that would go on forever. It felt good but scary. I couldn't stop shaking. "I don't suppose that there is much for you to discuss. There is a new vampire in town who we are investigating but we do need you prepared. So we've asked the boys and Leah to help you for the next couple of weeks. Help you learn more about who we are, what we do and where you belong."

* * *

"I'm telling you Leah, I can't do it!' I was so angry, my skin felt like it was on fire. Leah was the cause. For the better part of an hour we had both been stood outside the Uley house while she tried to make me phase. The entire pack was sat, bored on the porch steps. Leah put her hands on her hips and sighed. She was getting aggravated too. "I don't know why but I can't but I can't just make myself turn into an animal!"

"All the rest of us got angry when we first phased, try get angry," Jake called.

"I'm angry," I snapped.

"Bella," Leah tried to but in.

"Get angrier," Paul demanded with a smile.

"I can't! This is stupid," I growled. I didn't want to do this, I was excited for my first phase but it was like asking a normal person to phase, they just can't. It seemed that way with me. I wanted to leave and calm down.

"Bella," Leah tried again.

"Leah. I'm going home. I'm tired and annoyed and I can't get that angry and-"

Leah punched me in the jaw.

Things went blurry for a second as tears welled up in my eyes and a cry escaped my lips. It wasn't a painful cry but one more out of shock. I hit the ground and grazed my hands and knees. I rubbed away the tears.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I snapped as I spat into the dirt, tasting blood in my mouth.

"You phase when you're angry. Lets fight. Let's get angry, Bella," I turned and in less than a second saw Leah's boot coming at me. I managed to roll out the way and scramble to my feet and then duck out of the way of her punch. I spun around and caught her wrist when she went again.

"I'm not going to fight you!" I yelled. She replied with a head but and I hit the ground. My forehead ached like it had never before and I bit my lip, holding in harsh words I really wanted to let out. I rolled over and got to my feet. Okay then. I had watched wrestling as a child and seen the boys fight non-stop these past few years. I couldn't fight but if Leah wanted to go try me, bring it on. I threw a punch but missed and caught her ear, she laughed and ducked out of each of my swipes.

"Focus, Bella," Jacob called, "Don't think, just feel."

"That doesn't make sense," I snapped. Leah caught me with an upper-cut and I hit the ground again. I had dirt in my mouth and my hair was home to twigs. I was angry. How much angrier did I have to get. From the ground I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I could hear the boys and their breaths and their voices and their laughter, I could hear the slight shuffle of Leah's feet as she moved around me, circling me like I were her pray. I could sense in which direction she ran before I could see her, and in the end I didn't have to see her. I spun and struck out towards the left with my right foot and caught her in the side of the knee. My blow surprised her and she hit the ground. Before her torso followed, I swung again and clenched my fingers tight. As my knuckles made impact with her jaw I heard a crack.

The crack was me.

I cried as pain ran from the tips of my fingers up to my shoulder, each little nerve screaming at me. I yelled and held my hand to my chest. Sam was there then and he reached out to check my hand but I turned away. Paul was on my other side, his arms trying to wrap around me. 'Leave her be.' Sam's voice ordered. I expected it was because I was pissed and hurt and didn't want to see anyone but not long later I realized something else was happening. I felt my throat open wide and then seem shut. I felt the air that I did take it was like smoke and my skin vibrated like a machine. My eyes stung and everything—the grass and the trees and the flowers and the dirt and even our own skin—was brighter. Everything gave off its own glow, it's own flow of energy. I yelled out as something inside me flipped in a three-sixty flip and my back arched. It wasn't a painful experience but an unusual one. Entirely new and unnatural.

Then when I threw my head back with a gasp, I felt as in every bone, every nerve, every muscle, every cell, every atom in me just exploded and grew to ten times the original size. My head shot up and at first I thought I was flying, but I was growing. My hands bent in an unusual way and I fell forward. I hit the ground with a rather worrying thump and lay there, breathing in and out. When I opened my eyes I gasped. Everything was the same but a hundred times brighter. There was an aura around my friends, a kind of beige and cream and brown aura. The aura was not visible though. It was as if I could sense it and smell it, but it was blinded to the eye. Everything had its own aurora. The dirt was dark, the leaves were yellow and white. Everything had it's own scent and it's own energy. Everything looked the same, exactly the same, but it just had more energy.

I saw the boys eyes watching me carefully, Sam's hands outstretched but not to hold my hand, as if to just hold me still. When I got to my feet I realized that I had four of them. Not feet or hands. Paws. I looked down and from what I could see, thick chocolate hairs covered every inch of me.

"Angers not the only trigger, Pain is too."

I was one of them. I has phased.

* * *

As I ran for my first real run, I felt as if I were on top of the world and every problem I had or had ever had and probably would have in the future would all dissipate. My gigantic paws hit the earth, one after another, as I threw myself forward. I ran at the head of the pack with Sam coming up on my right and Paul and Jacob on my left, the two of them fighting to my side. I didn't know why Paul wanted to be so close to me, probably just wanted to race; but honestly though, I didn't care. I was running, I was flying. I didn't feel like a giant beast, I just felt like myself except everything was bigger, brighter, better and I was gliding through the middle of it. I ran through a ravine, letting the rushing water splash up and wet my fur, I let my tongue hang out of my mouth as I ran. (I could feel it flopping!) It felt so canine and animal and stupid but natural too.

My brothers all howled, one after another. In just the half an hour I had been an actual wolf, I had learnt to recognize facial expressions of the wolves, learnt to move the new muscles in my face to mimic a smile or a frown or a glare. I had recognized certain howls and knew if they were full of panic, etc. These howls were howls of joy and recklessness and pure excitement. I let my head fall back and my mouth open and my own ever first howl echoed through the land, rustling leaves and terrifying small creatures. I loved it.

We stopped a little while later, when we were all tired out. (Not that we were actually tired, more bored of constant running) I sat with my head cocked, watching some of the boys drinking from the river, watching their tongues lapping up and down.

_Bella. _The voice belonged to Sam and it was as if he were speaking inside my head. Then I realized he was_. _

_Sam? _My mental voice replied and I gave a little, mental gasp? I knew he had heard me.

_Strange, isn't it. Being able to hear people's thoughts and having them hear your own._

_It is. I love it but hate it at the same time. It's worrying knowing that all my memories and thoughts are open to you guys. I've got private things in my head, really private things that I don't want some people_ - I jerked my head in Paul's direction, knowing he was probably listening in this moment -_To hear or see. It's a tad creepy. _

Sam gave a smile and looked down, his paw playing with the grass. _I know. But that'll be something you get used to. Believe me, Bella. It's horrible at first. The most of us are teenage boys, can you imagine the thoughts and things we had done in private that are now open for everyone to see? _

I would have blushed if I were human. I knew that. I knew that when I learnt to look into memories that I may find some disturbing ones. I had already guessed the kinds of memories I'd find with the boys. Normal probably but of course, the odd memory would find its way to me. A private time when the boys, well, acted more like normal teenage boys if you get what I mean.

_Oh god. _ I thought, _Does that mean that any fantasizing thoughts I have, any private moments I experience, will be open to you bunch of boys? _ I gasped.

_At first. _Sam thought. _But we've all pretty much learnt to hide specific memories from one another, it's hard to do but in time you'll learn to hide _those_ thoughts and memories. You're lucky, considering you're in the minds of the likes of Paul. _

_Hey! _ Paul's mental voice cautioned and I barked something of a laugh.

_So..._ I asked Sam gently, _Does this mean that you don't have any of_ those_ thoughts? _ Sam pondered this for a moment before only winking and then trotting over for a drink.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey, sorry for late update but a lot of drama in my life lately. Won't go into it but there's been relationship problems and college problems and other problems. Life problems. But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy**

**~FanWriter~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Sam's fingers were at the same time, rough and gentle again my bare skin. His fingers were man finger, long and strong and rough to the touch but they worked my body so gently. I looked down at him and smiled as he kissed up and down my stomach, lips softly sucking my burning skin.

"Oh Sam," I whispered, I let my fingers move, graciously outline the muscles on his back and shoulder, I ran my fingers through his hair, forcing his head closer to my body. As he moved further down my body, his kisses not slowing, he mumbled my name. I don't know whether it was because I was very in the mood or just because his lips were mashed against me, but he sounded distant, far away. Then his hands were off my legs, I missed the touch. When he didn't touch me again I looked down and then he was gone all together. I lay naked on his bed with my legs open; I blushed and went to cover myself with the duvet.

"Sam?" I asked, now my voice sounded distant, a mumble no matter how clearly I called.

"Bella, hey Bella," Paul? I searched for him and left the room, hurrying down the hall, sprinting more like it. Paul. I had to find Paul? Why did I feel this need to find him? What was it about the way he called my voice that jerked me in his direction. I lifted the sheet and a down the hall. Paul appeared at the end of the hall and his expression lifted when he saw me, in the stir of the moment, I forgot all about being a lady and my dignity and I burst into a sprint. I ran like I used to as a child on the fields behind the house, my arms by my sides and my legs opening in wide strides. My perfect hair exploded and blew out behind me, I released the sheet and it blew off as if caught by a wind and my bare feet crashed against the cold wooden floor until finally Paul opened his arms and smiled, I flung myself into them and let my legs wrap around his naked waist. Over his shoulder, Sam cried my name. I reached out for him.

Then my eyes opened, I bolted out of bed and ran straight into Sam.

"Morning" Sam greeted me, "Interesting dream?"

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had first discovered I was a werewolf and around a week and six days since I first having lustrous dreams about Sam and Paul. For an unknown reason the two of them were the centre of thoughts when I slept, each night a different dream but the same general idea: I was in love and they were pleasuring me and then the next thing I knew I'd hurt one of them and I woke up. I didn't know why I was dreaming about them, I didn't have a crush on Sam and I sure as hell didn't have crush on Paul. I mean it's not like someone wouldn't, they are both smoking hot, strong, a little dangerous in different ways, perfect for any girl but I had grown up with these boys, they were my childhood friends, the kind who you knew you could have been a thing but you got too close. I friend zoned both of them years ago. Why was I all of a sudden, having these dreams!

I suspected it was wolf thing; I blamed a lot on being a wolf. I thought that maybe because our minds were all kind of connected now that it was just because of that, that the two were the subjects I had to play with in my dreams. I didn't know whether or not that was true but it was all I could convince myself. I had learnt fairly quickly how to hide specific thoughts from the boys of the pack. There were things a girl went through that in the heads of a boy would destroy them. Luckily the boys didn't have to suffer through watching me go to the bathroom, or when it was a specific time of the month, etc.

I had told Sam, when he caught me earlier than morning, that I was having a sexual dream in which he couldn't hold back a laugh but I made up a lie that it was with someone else, it would be easy to hide the identity of the boys in my dream (mainly because his face wasn't visible for long, it was always facing down when he kissed my body) After breakfast I had to go attend "Lesson" where one of the boys would teach me something about being a wolf, I had learnt so much already I didn't think there was anything else. Some days I'd learn about Quileute History and Legends, myths that were true and weren't, etc, I learnt how to control my phasing even when angry, I learnt how to fight as a human and as a wolf and I must admit I'm not half bad and I learnt a whole lot more. Today's lesson was on using my senses to locate. Jake and I were in the woods, in wolves and he had left me an hour ago. I had to track him down.

I did try, for the first ten minutes before going off on my own, doing whatever pleased me and hoping I'd eventually catch a scent. And after the longest time I did. It wasn't wolf though. It was unusual too me, it smelt desirable but in a guilty way. Something told me I should not like it, I should fear it, hate it. I realized it was a vampire. Before I could pressure it further they found me.

I gasped and stood in the tree line, watching the two vampires walking towards me. A girl with dark blonde hair, torn denim shorts and a shirt with rolled up sleeves stared at me. Her skin was pearly white and flawless, her features elfin yet beautiful, except for her blood red eyes of course. The man at her side was taller than her and had broad shoulders, curly brown hair and a shocked but happy look to him, the girl looked careful. I couldn't control myself; I felt the urge to growl, to attack and if not to attack then to flee.

_Jake? Jake! Are you there! Is anyone there!_ I thought quickly and loudly, waiting for a response to come in, but nothing.

"Well this is new," the man said in a musical voice after a moment, he took a step towards me and I leant low, growling, the hair on my shoulders stood up. He understood straight away and drew his hand back. Suddenly from nowhere, Jake flew out of the green woods, a giant orange/red mass as he hit the ground and flew in front of me, his rows of fangs bared, his eyes wild and ready for action.

_Don't worry, Bella. They try anything you run, you hear me. Run. _ Jake's voice called to me.

_I won't leave you._ I replied harshly. Jake didn't look at me as he wouldn't risk turning away but I could tell he was angry. I wasn't angry just shocked and confused and a little scared. I tried to stay brave, tried to look strong in front of these vampires but I knew I could not for much longer.

"You needn't fear us. We mean you no harm," Said the girl, "I am Jasmine, this is my mate Mark. We're here looking for friends, perhaps you know them. The Cullen's?"

* * *

**FanWriter's Note:**

**Hey Guys. Been a while since I updated but again, had a lot of stuff going on. Here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy. **

**~FanWriter~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Jasmine looked kind for a vampire, her eyes were gently despite they were the colour of the blood they consumed, her smile was ensuring, I was hit with an instant feeling of trust, but I couldn't trust that feeling. I kept my guard despite their promise to not harm us, I knew about vampires, learnt a lot about them in just the past week; I knew that they could control facial emotions and body language, this could be a perfect act, to trick us into letting our guard down and then they'd slaughter us. I had to be careful. Jacob took a step forward and lifted his head up tall, he kept a brave face even now, showing no fear but I could still sense his emotions, still hear his heartbeat, a panicked echo of my own.

_Bella, I need you to do something for me. _Jake thought as calmly as he could.

_I won't leave you. _I replied, knowing all too well he'd want me to.

_You don't have to go far, I just need you to get in range of the pack, call for them, and get them over here. Bella you and I can't do this alone, I need you to do this for me. _I knew it was the truth, if the two of them, Jasmine and Mark, if they attacked us now then they would most likely kill me easily in my attempt to help Jacob and then after that he'd have to take on the two of them alone, but on the other hand if I did leave and get help, they could just as easily kill him and flee. But out of the two terrible outcomes, I knew if I called for the pack that I would survive to tell them what was happening; maybe they could get here before the two of them murdered my best friend.

_Bella, don't argue with me. Go!_ I pulled a hurt face at him before reluctantly turning my back on the vampires and chairing through the green. I ran and let my mind race, I threw thoughts, images and emotions out there, pushing them past the boundaries of my mind, hoping that the closer I'd get to town, a member of the pack would pick up the frequency and it would only take that one pack member to discover what had happened to send out his own frequency to all other wolves in his range. I just needed one wolf to start the ripple effect and finally, after what seemed like hours of running but it had only been a minute and a half, I felt someone receive what I had sent out, like someone answering the telephone. It took less than a second for Embry to pick up my thoughts.

_Holy...Bella keep coming to town. I'm on my way_ Embry thought. As he spoke to me he connected, he got the events that had happened and I had got his and to my surprise, she was on a date. I didn't recognize the girl but I did know her name, only by the scar on her face. Emily. I knew Sam had a girlfriend a couple years back who he hurt once he phased. The two remained a couple even thought he had accidentally scarred her for life, but he couldn't take the guilt so the two broke it off. It seemed that my brother had picked up where our Alpha had left off. I watched my brother explain the situation to Emily before kissing her goodbye and running into the woods. Eventually I felt his mind connect with others. As they saw what happened, I came to an abrupt half in the trees and turned to return to Jacob.

_Bella, don't! _ The voice was Paul's, _Listen to your brother, don't go back there. If they attack you could be killed. _

_I don't care, I won't leave Jacob alone. _And I was on my way. I pushed out the voices, the warnings and calls from the others. Sam who had caught on quickly was about to use the Alpha voice, command me to wait for them but I told him if he did, I'd never forgive him, I instantly felt his worry, his shock and horror that something like that could happen, I don't know why but it terrified him more than it should have and he let me be. Eventually I returned to the clearing where we found the vampires and I walked slowly, I kept sound to a minimal but I knew they'd hear my heartbeat. I crouched low, bared my fangs and walked out of the trees. Jacob looked as if he hadn't moved, a little shaken but alive. The vampires were...sitting down. One of them was texting? Jacob growled for attention, Mark's eyes looked up at him but he just looked down again.

"I presume you've gone to alert your pack. I promise you this, little wolves, that we wish no harm to you or anyone in your little town. We will not fight you or your pack...of you attacks however, we will defend ourselves as we should." Jasmine said. I wish I could have phased back, shown her that we didn't mean harm either as long as they didn't. Suddenly from all corners of the clearing, the pack emerged. Sam was first, charging out in the form of a giant black wolf, he stopped next to me, in front of us all. Showing his leadership. Jasmine dropped down from the branch she sat in and sighed, walking forward without a worry.

_Let's kill her. _ Leah thought.

_No, they said they mean us no harm. We should at least listen to them,_ I tried to protest but the pack spoke all at once, a giant mental voice in all of our heads. Seth was the only one, Jake too maybe, who thought we should listen first before the battle, try to find out who they are and what they want instead of going ahead without knowing the facts and getting in a battle that most likely will result in injury, if not a casualty.

"You're the Alpha, are you not?" Jasmine said. Sam hesitated and everyone's voices died out. Sam nodded to her. "I think we could speak better if you were able to speak." she told him. "You needn't fear us, I promise you this."

_Promises from your kind mean very little to me, _Sam thought, even though we all knew he could not hear her. He just stood for a moment, thinking. Jasmine was not happy, she looked bored.

"We could stand here all day, just me talking to you and getting growls in response but we will achieve nothing, I blame you not for your worry, we are vampires after all,' Jasmine looked over her shoulder at Mark, who was focussing entirely on her. It was clear the two were mates, they way their eyes hung on each other's lips.

_We going to attack or what? _Paul asked.

_No, we're not. It's not right to attack without reason. They've killed no one in this area, they've not attacked us. They could be like the Cullen's, they said they were friends. _ I replied.

_I think she seems nice. _Seth thought gently but Leah butted in.

_Shut it, Seth, you don't know anything about them. _

_And you do?_ Embry snapped at her.

_Do not start with me today, Em, Leah_ replied, her thoughts laced with venom and anger.

_Stop it, the two of you. _Sam demanded.

_So we're just going to stand here in silence, waiting...for what to happen?_ Quill asked.

_Phase back, Sam. _ Jake thought, _Talk to them. _

_I will not, I will not let my guard down around strangers. _

_Oh for Christ's sake! _ I thought aloud without properly thinking and I took a step, before Sam's Alpha voice could stop me, I phased back into my human form. As I shrunk down to human sized Bella, the pack went crazy with growls of shock and worry and anger, some of them went to guard me while others went to block the vampires. Jasmine smiled gently at me. Mark looked me up and down and I realized I was naked. But Paul hurried then and he stood before me, he stood in a way that he was blocking my naked body from the vampires view but wasn't watching himself. I rested my hand on the soft dark fur of his back, ensuring him I was grateful.

"M-My name is Bella," speaking physically always was a pain after speaking only through emotion and thought.

"Hello, Bella," Jasmine said gently. "You are the Alpha?" I shook my head.

"Sam is our Alpha, he is more paranoid than I. He refuses to phase back." Sam growled lowly, I didn't care if he was angry with me. I had a feeling inside, the same feeling Edward used to give me. A good one.

"Do you not fear us?" Mark asked. This comment resulted in the shifting of the pack, their growls alerting. I settled them before looking at him and shrugging.

"I guess. I'm new to all this but you're not the first vampires I've met. True I don't know what you're like or who you are, but you know the Cullen's. If you know the Cullen's then you must be friends, if you were enemies the two of you would not take them all on by yourselves unless you were incredibly stupid or confident. I know you're not Volturi guards, even on missions I know those guys still have to wear the symbolic cloak. So I'm presuming that you are friends of the Cullen's which means, you're not terrible people. You should know that Edward Cullen and I are friends, we were very close once upon a time. So even if you still thought about an attack, you'd have angry Edward to deal with, you wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with the Cullen's and perhaps start a battle just because you killed some wolves, so I'm betting you're not here to kill us,"

"Duh." Jasmine sighed. "You're a clever girl, Bella, but I told you earlier we mean no harm." I nodded to her, wanting to trust her for an unknown reason.

"So..." I sighed, "You say you're friends of the Cullen's, the Cullen's and my pack, my tribe have an agreement, a treaty that they do not harm any humans in this area, it keeps the peace. If you are here visiting then we ask of you to abide by these rules or I'm afraid that we will have to stop you and the Cullen's too if they interfere," I had practiced that talk a dozen times since I phased, the pack had told me loads of times how to sound strong and brave and powerful when facing your enemy even if they terrified you, your strength combines with the pack, we're stronger together, it helped. I knew that I would never hurt the Cullen's, especially Edward but I had to sound threatening. Mark looked like he wanted to laugh but Jasmine nodded and smiled.

"Mark and I do feed from humans, yet we feed only from those who deserve to die. Murderers, molesters, rapists, paedophiles, the ones that don't deserve a chance of happiness. We assure you we do not kill for sport like many of our kind and we shall not harm anyone in your town, this I promise you. We are simply here to help the Cullen's."

"Help them with what?" I asked, knowing it was the questions my brothers and Leah wondered also.

"With their new problem of course, I thought you would have known about it having a treaty with them," Jasmine smiled. I shook my head and looked down at Sam with worry, what could the Cullen's have done. I looked up puzzled and she sighed a laugh. "With their newborn of course, Edward Cullen turned his girlfriend,"

* * *

**FanWriter's Note:**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**~FanWriter~**


End file.
